Wrestling Shorts
by Y2Jen
Summary: Two short wrestling stories. The first is a Halloween tale, Jericho wants to scare Benoit and Lance Storm. In the second, Jericho finally gets to repay Chris Benoit for all of his kindness. At least, that's what he's trying to do, he just makes it worse.
1. Halloween Havoc

Halloween 1977....  
  
The three best friends, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit and Lance Storm are enjoying trick or treating. But this time, Jericho is the one who will be dishing out tricks instead of just giving out treats.  
  
"Wow, is this a haul or what?" Vampire Benoit said as he came from a house.  
  
"I'm very, very proud of you. You've learned well." Devil Lance sniffed.  
  
"Hey, where's Jericho?" Benoit looked around.  
  
"I dunno." Lance shrugged as they began to walk to the next house. "Oh no!"  
  
"What" Benoit gasped and Lance showed him his bag. "There's a hole in it!"  
  
"Aw man!" Lance held it up to inspect it. "Hey look." He pointed to a trail of candy.  
  
"It's yours, go on, follow it to get them back." Benoit suggested.  
  
"Ok, come on." Lance motioned for him to come with him. Benoit looked up, the trail of candy lead into a dark yard. Benoit gulped and reluctantly followed Lance. "Don't be scared." Lance bent over to pick up a candy and gave it to Benoit.  
  
"Thanks." Benoit felt better, Lance was older than him and knew he had to help Benoit.  
  
"Soon we'll have them all back." Lance assured and climbed a rope to get a candy off a tree branch, but it turned out to be only a raper so he got down. He walked off but Benoit noticed that as he did the rope seemed to move up and out of sight.  
  
"Odd." Benoit gulped and turned to see Lance bending over, picking up a pile of candy. "Uh?" Benoit began but noticed something. It looked almost like a hand with claws. "Hey!"  
  
"What?" Lance looked up to see him running over. "No, this one's mine."  
  
"Look out!" Benoit pushed Lance over and looked up, but the claw was gone.  
  
"Get off you baby." Lance growled and dusted off his costume. "Man, you broke my fire poker." Lance went into a clearing so the moonlight would help him see. He showed Benoit the bent devil stick.  
  
"Sorry." Benoit looked up and his face turned white.  
  
"What?" Lance turned around to see what he was looking at. It looked like a monster with glowing eyes. Benoit got ready to scream. "Hey, don't worry. Look." He walked over and kicked what turned out to be a tree and two lightning bugs flew out. Benoit felt better now. "Thanks, I'm sorry." Benoit smiled and noticed another candy and bent to pick it up. Lance gasped at what he saw. Something leaped out of the bushes and roared. Benoit got up and walked over to Lance to give him the candy when Lance pointed behind him. Benoit turned to look behind him but the creature had charged at them and before either of them could see what it was, it ran into them and they all rolled over and crashed into thick brush.  
  
"Ah!" Lance and Benoit cried out in fear but out of the bushes appeared a smirking, young Chris Jericho, dressed up as a lion.  
  
"Got ya." He boasted proudly but when he didn't get an answer, he opened his eyes and looked around with a frown, where did they go? All of a sudden, he was shoved over. It was Lance and Benoit, they knew it was Jericho now.  
  
"We got him." Benoit giggled but Jericho's hand reached out, grabbed Benoit's cape and pulled him back down. Then he jumped out and went to shove Lance down, but he evaded and Benoit pushed him down instead.  
  
"Not so fast." Lance cried, thinking Benoit was Jericho and shoved him down. "I won!" Lance raised his hands in victory.  
  
"Get off." Benoit laughed and Lance looked down to see that he was sitting on him.  
  
"Ahem, hey?" Jericho smirked and sat up, both of them realized they were on him. After their little game, and getting back all of Lance's lost candy, Jericho let them in on the trick. "I was the one who cut a whole in your bag. When you passed Edge's house. I got all of your candy and led it in a trail where I hid and wanted to scare you by making you think I was a monster."  
  
"Well you sure scared Benoit." Lance agreed.  
  
"Please, you were scared too." Benoit replied. The three of them laughed and teased each other as they walked down the streets, eager to get more candy. 


	2. Sick Daze

It's a beautiful day in.... Hawaii?!?! Those lucky idiots! The Raw gang is on a Maui vacation!  
  
"So, how do you like it here?" Chris Benoit asked his best friend Chris Jericho.  
  
"It's way too hot here." A disappointed Jericho wiped the damp bangs off his brow.  
  
"Relax, the food is free." Benoit said as they walked through a tropical jungle.  
  
"Uh, Roboto, are you sure we can be here?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Hey, it's not like there's a sign saying private property. It's a vacation spot, a tourist trap. Thousands come here a month man, lighten up." Beniot assured, picking fruit.  
  
"Well I still don't want any, I don't like fruit." Jericho turned away.  
  
"Be that way, more for me you bottomless pit." Benoit began to eat.  
  
"A bottomless pit? I thank you!" Jericho smirked. "I bet you can't eat all that."  
  
"Oh! You're on." Benoit accepted the challenge and looked around at all the food he'd picked. "Wow, so you could really eat all of this?" Benoit asked and looked up at Jericho. But before Jericho could answer, Benoit cut him off. "Oh, to shay." He ate and Jericho watched. Soon, Benoit was able to eat it all. He let out a satisfied burp. "And I'm spent."  
  
"Wow, I'd have thrown up if I ate all that. I'm sorry, but you're the winner this time." Jericho admitted defeat. "Well, I'm kinda hungry." He picked up an apple. "You want one of my water bottles Benoit?" Jericho asked but got no reply. "Benoit?" He turned to his friend who didn't look so good all of a sudden. "What's the matter man, you don't look so right."  
  
"I don't feel so right either." Benoit groaned. "Maybe I got sick?"  
  
"Maybe you got sick?" Jericho laughed hard at the suggestion and slapped his knee.  
  
"Or maybe I ate too much?" Benoit realized.  
  
"Oh please. Maybe you just ate too much." Jericho muttered to himself a few times, but then it hit him. "Hey, maybe you ate too much." He looked around. "That's pretty obvious."  
  
"You think?" Benoit moaned, holding his full stomach.  
  
"So you actually, truthfully mean you're really sick?" Jericho wanted to get this strait.  
  
"Didn't you hear me the first time? Duh!" Benoit rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is great, wonderful, perfect!" Jericho cheered. "What, it is?" Benoit was really confused now.  
  
"Don't you see, now is my chance to repay you back for all the times you had to take care of me. After all, you're my best friend, it wouldn't feel right to not repay you." Jericho said.  
  
"You don't have to, maybe I could just go back to the hotel and if the trainer, Dan, is not there I can go find a licenced, practiced physician." Benoit purposely used big words to confuse Jericho.  
  
"What, a doctor? You know everyone's afraid of doctors." Jericho stood in the shadows, talking in an eerie voice. "And their quack pot experiments."  
  
"By everyone do you mean you?" Benoit hinted slyly.  
  
"Well, yes." Jericho muttered, realizing his moment was over.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" Benoit asked, in pain again.  
  
"I say in with the old, out with the new." Jericho stood tall.  
  
"I think you have it the other way around." Benoit pointed out.  
  
"Nope." Jericho pulled out a book. "The family home remedies." Jericho opened the small book and read it. "First, prepare all of the water tight orifices, making sure they are properly sealed without defect." Jericho paused, pondering what he'd just read. "Must be one of grandma's remedies." He shrugged and pulled out a roll of duck tape and went over to Benoit.  
  
"Wait, what exactly is the title of that book?" Benoit asked as Jericho tore off a piece and put it over Benoit's mouth. Jericho picked up the book and read the cover.  
  
"How to build your own boat... oops, wrong book." Jericho blushed and got out the right book this time. "Aha, here it is. Mom's Miracle Cure All's." Jericho opened it and Benoit noticed a comment about the book on the front made by Jericho's dad. It read: if this cure's you, it's a miracle. Benoit gulped. "I know this one should work, mom used to use it on me a lot of times. Well, of course I always faked taking it but it should work on Benoit."  
  
"Uh, Chris, what if you're just getting too carried away..." Benoit began.  
  
"Stay here while I go find all of these....weird... things." Jericho read the strange ingredients and walked off to look for them in the forest. Benoit sat waiting for a while and then his stomach growled and he let out a loud burp. It was so big he fell on his back. When he sat back up he felt refreshed and recovered.  
  
"Wow, I feel as good as new. I can't wait to tell Chris." Benoit smiled.  
  
"I'm back." Jericho's voice was heard and he leaped over a bush carrying a handful of things.  
  
"Hey, you'll never guess what happened." Benoit smiled.  
  
"Not a word." Jericho silenced his excited friend as he read the book on how to mix the ingredients.  
  
"But Chris, I...." Benoit began.  
  
"You know, all of this has made me realize how wonderful it feels to do something nice for another person, especially when it's repaying my best friend." Jericho looked over at Benoit. "Just look at the expression on your.... wait, look at you." Jericho stopped, noticing his friend looked fine now. "I mean, what happened? Did you just throw up and get better?"  
  
"Well, all I had to do was..." Benoit was about to explain.  
  
"I mean, you do still feel ill. Because if you don't, it will crush me emotionally." Jericho cried like a drama queen.  
  
"No, well. I may look better, but I still feel bad inside." Benoit smiled as he realized that all Jericho wanted was to help him and it came from the goodness of his heart.  
  
"Good, so down the hatch." Jericho gave him a coconut full of some fruity liquid.  
  
"Thanks." Benoit took it and reluctantly drank it. "I feel better." He said, trying not to show how badly he wanted to throw up for real now.  
  
"All that doctor crap made me hungry. Let's go back to the hotel to eat some real food." Jericho smiled and led the way back. Benoit began to hiccup and burp. "You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm just fine Chris." Benoit forced a grin and groaned. Jericho shrugged and continued on as Benoit straggled after him. "Well," He thought to himself in his mind. "At least when we get back, Chris will be so busy eating I can go throw up and then see the trainer Dan. 


End file.
